Technical Field
This application relates to a surround structure, and in particular, to a surround structure of a speaker.
Related Art
A surround is one of the important components in a speaker. A surround is generally made of an elastic material, and has elasticity and toughness characteristics. In addition to providing preferred output power and audio characteristics for the speaker, the surround is a basis for quality control when the speaker is manufactured by a speaker manufacturer and can effectively prolong the service life of the speaker.
A cross-section of an existing surround body along an extending direction of the surround is generally of a uniform shape. During vibration of a speaker having such a surround, vibration may be irregular at different positions of a diaphragm and at different frequencies, instead of being theoretically symmetrical and uniform. Consequently, balance and symmetry of an operation curve of a speaker unit are affected, leading to relatively severe distortion.